Motorcycles have been around for over a century and are enjoyed the world over by enthusiasts, professionals, and connoisseurs, alike. As an enthusiast's interest grows, high-performance motorcycles are available for both racing events and touring in general. With high-performance expectations, high-performance accessories and parts are expected. For example, high-performance, high-horse-power engines for motorcycles are available for enthusiast's to enjoy speed and power.
When high-performance motorcycle frames are needed for negotiating high-speed turns and the like, specific frames designed for specific high-performance maneuvering are available. Such high-performance frames may exhibit a material that is substantially more rigid (e.g., has a high degree of stiffness) so as to only provide flexibility when the motorcycle is engaged in high-speed turns that exhibit significant forces on frame members of the motorcycle frame. However, for everyday street use, such high-performance frames are, at times, too stiff and do not provide a comfortable ride for simple touring or street use.